Ultra Sweet Pretty Cure!
Ultra Sweet Pretty Cure! is a fan series created by VanillaCupcakes123. It has a sweet thematic. Plot TBA Main Characters Misao Aitokibō (Pam Violet in the English Dub)/Cure Cocoa, The Spirit Of Faith Voiced by: Megumi Toyoguchi (Japanese) ??? (English) 14 year old Misao is in her 2nd year of middle school and is the leader of the group. Miaso is shown to be a bit of a tomboy and a little bit reckless at times, but she is mostly your average teenager girl and she can be a sweetheart. She can't resist helping other people out when needed. She is part of the soccer team and later is captain. She likes cute and beautiful things like charms. She is faithful and loyal, willing to put others before her and her own happiness. Misao is also shown to be a excellent cook due to her mother working most of the time, leading her grandmother teaching her to make meals when she's not around. She especially likes to make chocolate; her favorite sweet. She sometimes has a rivalry with Anna, with her pulling pranks on her and also pokes fun at her at times, but despite this, they do share some friendship and works together very well when push comes to shove. In civilian form, she has brown hair and fuchsia eyes. In Cure form, her hair is fuchsia with brown eyes. Her theme color is pink and her sub-color is beige, white, and brown. The sweet she represents is chocolate and her symbol is a heart. * Transformation Speech: Pretty Cure!!! Sugar Rush!!! * Attack: Pretty Cure...Chocolate Cannon!!! * Attack with Coco Faith Stick: Pretty Cure...Ultra Coco Thwack!!! '' Ayaka Kawairashii '(Jannette Williams)/Cure Vanilla, The Spirit Of Kindness''' V''oiced by'': Yui Horie (Japanese), Alexis Tipton (English) 14 year old Jannette is in her 2nd year of middle school and is the brains of the group. Jannette is friends with Pam and has been ever since childhood. Jannette is a beautiful and intelligent girl who is also the vice president of the school. Jannette can be shy and quiet sometimes, but she is also a nice and proper girl that always helps the best way she can if she is unable to do something else. She comes from a rich family that owns a very popular company. Unlike Pam, Jannette is not a very good cook. Her and Pam are almost exact opposites, but despite this they are best friends. In civilian form, she has blond hair and blue eyes. In Cure form, her hair is a light blond with gold eyes. Her theme color is light yellow and her sub-color is yellow, teal and white. The sweet she represents is vanilla and her symbol is a diamond. * Transformation Speech: Pretty Cure!!! Sugar Rush!!! * Attack: Pretty Cure...Vanilla Spray!!! * Attack with Vanilla Sweet Flute: Pretty Cure...Super Vanilla Refresh!!! S'akura (Fiona Higgins in English Dub)/Cure Fragaria, The Spirit Of Generosity' V''oiced by'': ??? (Japanese), Carrie Keranen (English) 14 year old Fiona is in her 2nd year of middle school and is the creative one of the group. Fiona loves fashion and is very good at her designs. She is a part of the fashion club at school and wishes to be a fashion designer when she grows up. Despite her height and her maturity, she's the same age as Pam and Jannette. Fiona is a nice, kind, tranquil and very polite younger woman. Though Fiona isn't afraid to speak her mind or put people in their place if necessary. Fiona enjoys fashion and wishes to be a fashion designer when she grows up. She is also part of the fashion club at her school and is even friends with it's leader. In civilian form, she has red hair in a side ponytail and dark pink eyes. In Cure form, she has pink hair with her side ponytail to the left, and bright red eyes. Her theme color is red and her sub-color is light red, light pink, white, and also a bit violet. The sweets she represents are fruits (but mostly strawberries) and her symbol is a star. * Transformation: Pretty Cure!!! Sugar Rush!!! * Attack: Pretty Cure...Strawberry Shining!!! * Attack with Fragaria Generous Castanets: ''Pretty Cure...Fantastic Strawberry Glimmer!!! '' The Sweet Kingdom Bitter Other Characters Items Locations Episodes Trivia Category:Fan Series Category:VanillaCupcakes123 Category:Sweets Themed Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime